Heartlines
by Formaldehydra
Summary: One-shot, Zangeal. T for blood. Angeal tells Zack something he should have heard long ago, all too late.


**A/N:** Wow! First fic! It's a short, 700+ word one-shot, but still! I'm proud of myself for actually writing something. Not enough Zangeal for me, so have some more! This was originally a Roleplay application to enter the group as Angeal, but I liked it so much I decided to put it up!

Characters owned by Square Enix

_Warnings:_ Just some blood and feelings that make you "want to carve your heart out with a spoon" -**Emmi**

Thank thank you to Emmi and ablackwing on tumblr for reading over for me!

* * *

HeartLines

The battle had been a fierce one. He had gone in knowing full well that he and his friend had only a small chance of survival, that only one or even neither of the two males would live. Angeal hoped it would have been he who was lying on his back, covered in his own blood, and not his beloved pup. He cursed himself for being too slow. His pupil now lay dying in a heap in the reddened mud before him. He stayed a foot or two away, afraid he'd only cause himself more grief if he looked at his friend's face, into those immaculate eyes, the corners already brimming with tears. The boy made a valiant effort to turn his head towards his mentor, the pain it caused him obvious in his expression. Angeal edged closer to him, kneeling as his hand found Zack's. The older male gripped onto it tightly and felt how close to death the boy actually was, barely able to squeeze back. His face was pallid from the blood loss. Even his lips were only a shade or two darker than his skin. The blood was still flowing, but the stubborn fool still held on, chapped lips twitching to try to voice his last words. He coughed and swallowed the rain that dropped into his open mouth, obvious that it was taking all he had to stay awake.

"Zack, please," Angeal begged, leaning in close to him, trying to block the boy's face from the harsh downpour.

Zack blinked and his mouth crookedly curved into a small smile, eyes still holding onto that dreadful emotion about to spill from the corners. He blinked again and nodded his head, recalling that the two had finished off the enemy before he had been struck, his only concern for the well-being of his teacher. Zack let out a strangled whisper coughing blood up. Angeal did his best to support his student's weak neck, deciding to just support him with an embrace, one hand snaked around his ribs while the other cradled his neck and head.

"'Geal," murmured the bloodied youth, breath catching in his throat.

His teacher frantically leaned closer, their noses almost touching as he tried to make speaking easier for him so he didn't have to use so much effort to do so. Angeal shook the boy to prompt him to continue. "Yes?"

"Thank you..." he began, "...for being so patient with me..."

Angeal looked at him in disbelief. "Of... of course, Zack. I," He hesitated then mustered up the courage to tell him what he needed to hear, cursing himself for waiting until the poor boy was near death. "Zack... You are the most talented SOLDIER I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Teaching you was a great honor for me."

Zack went wide eyed then smiled. "I... Teaching me was an honor?" Finally the boy's tears ran down his cheeks, streaking through the diluted blood mixed with mud. His teacher was proud of him. He smiled even brighter, coughing, his strength fading significantly from the sudden rush of emotion. His eyes were drifting closed, eyes losing their bright cheery light.

"Zack, I never told you and I feel like a complete imbecile. I'm proud to call you my student." There was a pause. "I love you, pup."

Zack stayed conscious for only a moment more to reciprocate his feelings for his mentor as well, head lolling to his side. Angeal stared wide eyed at his body, coughing out a choked sob. He shook the boy roughly to rouse him, all in vain as he felt his body grow limp. He shook him more, muttering his nickname into the corpse's spiky hair, rocking back and forth, pulling the rest of his puppy into his lap, kissing his temples as he mumbled 'I love you's' and 'I'm sorrys' to the boy's body. He stayed that way a moment longer and grew silent as the rain lightened then ceased all together, he placed the boy back on the ground and kissed his forehead, standing now to let the lifestream have him, watching closely as the wisps of green energy flowed up into the atmosphere.

"I'm so proud, puppy."


End file.
